More Than That
by mikkymouse
Summary: Alyssa Barnes meets twenty year old Michael Jackson on a vacation to Greece. Sparks fly immediately between the two... but Alyssa has secrets in her past. Not only that, but she has a boyfriend back in L.A. Which will she choose?
1. Alyssa

''Wow. This place is incredible. I love the trees on the side of the street! They make me think of home.''

''Huh. That's strange. They look nothing like palm trees.'' My friend Tabbi observed.

''No, I mean just how they are on the side of the road. Not many places let trees stay there. Most just cut them down.'' I hissed.

''That's true. Hey, where did Mom go?''

''I don't know, I don't babysit!''

''Yeah, but she could've gotten lost!''

''Please, lost in Athens Greece? She's probably hanging around the library. Your mom loves the library.''

''Hey, hot guy twelve o' clock!'' Tabbi exclaimed, completly ignoring the beautiful scenery before her. I rolled my eyes.

''Go ahead.'' I told her. Well, you sure never had to tell Tabbi anything twice. She raced away, her camera in hand. I got to my feet and turned in the opposite direction when I saw him. _What? That's impossible! What would someone like him be doing in Athens, Greece? He isn't touring, is he?_

Michael Jackson, the king of pop was leaning against a column in all his glory. He was dressed in a very casual every day outfit. There was no denying it when I saw his big brown eyes turn my way. He caught my gaze and winked. Suddenly, pain shot through my skull. it was so much worse then a migraine and I felt my head would explode! Images rushed into my mind and I couldn't tell whether my eyes were open or closed. Horrified, I watched Michael Jackson get robbed at gunpoint by some psycho. I heard a gunshot echo in my head and then there was blood, so much blood. I didn't know if he got shot or not- all I knew was that he was in danger, and there would be blood spilled.

I came out of my vision and realized Michael had left the column because he was trying to help me stand.

''What happened? Are you alright?'' He asked in his gentle voice.

''Yes, I'm fine. I- I had a headache. It just was really sudden. Mr. Jackson, King of Pop, whatever you prefer me to call you, I want you to go. Stay away from here.''

''First off, Mr. Jackson is Joseph. Second, I would prefer you call me Michael. Third, stay away from here? Why?''

''Fine then. Michael, please. If you don't, something bad is going to happen. You have to get out of-'' Before I could finish, I heard a loud gunshot rip through the air. I hoped Tabbi was hanging out with that hot guy she saw, because there was absolutley no one around except for me and Michael. I knew he was coming- and he would kill someone.

''A gunshot? What is going on here?''

''Please, get in your limo and go back to your hotel.''

''No. I don't own a limo, it's a trail blazer. I'm here on vacation. Can't I have a little fun without some crazy person shooting off guns?''

''Michael, he's coming. Don't ask me how I know, just go!'' I couldn't tell him about my visions, but I had to get him out of here! I was too late. The guy from my vision was standing there with a gun pointed straight at Michael. Without even thinking, I pushed him out of the way. Another gunshot went off and there was searing pain in my shoulder. I fell to the ground and held a hand to the wound. Blood was gushing out into my hand.

''What do you want? Money?'' Michael asked.

''You. Dead.'' The guy replied in a rough voice.

_An assasin? For Michael? Well, he was the King of Pop... but he was only twenty. He never did anything wrong, why would this guy want him dead?_

He aimed the gun once more and I stood up and got in front of Michael.

''What's with your girlfriend? She wants to die too? I can arrange that.''

''Get out of here. Go to a hospital. I'm not letting you die for me!'' Michael ordered.

''It's my job. I do this all the time at home.''

''Throw yourself over people about to get shot so you'll die too?''

''Not exactly. This is sort of new for me.''

The guy aimed his pistol what I thought would be the last time. Then, I saw the police arrive in a car behind him. The officers surrounded him and he fired his last shot. This bullet caught me in the side and I fell back into Michael's arms.

''My God.'' He whispered, picking me up bridal style.

''Ambulance! We need an ambulance! Hurry, she's been shot twice, she won't make it if you don't get one here now!'' That was the last thing I heard before I lost conciousness.

I woke up in a small white room.

_Hmm. The hospitals are nice here. _I thought, trying to sit up.

''Easy. Take it easy.''

''Michael? Did you stay with me this whole time?''

''Yeah. They bandaged you up and made sure you hadn't lost too much blood. If the ambulance had taken any longer getting you there, you would have died.'' Michael sighed, his beautiful brown eyes filled with concern.

''Tabbi, oh my God, she must be so worried!''

''Who?''

''My friend. It's our senior year and we were supposed to be on this vacation together. Just her, me and her mom. Now she's going to think I ditched her- or worse.''

''I'm sure she will be alright.''

''She went after some guy and I got that uhh... headache.''

''That wasn't a headache.''

''Right it was a migraine.''

''No, it wasn't. I don't know entirley what it was, but I can take a guess. I mean, how else would you know about that guy with a gun? You said it was your job back home. At first, I thought you were a cop or something, but you're too young.''

''Ughh... the first man to question me saving his life and he HAS to be Michael Jackson.''

''You saved my life twice... and you shouldn't have known about that. Unless you can see the future.''

''HAH! That is sooo funny!'' I laughed. I hoped he didn't notice how fake my laughing was.

''Not really. I believe in that sort of stuff.''

''You're the only one. Let me guess, you're the only one who thinks that anyone who can do that sort of thing isn't a freak?''

''Of course they aren't freaks. I think it's awesome they can do that. Look at me, I can dance, sing, act and apparently draw. Most people would envy me. I envy those who can write novels, or see the future or exorcise ghosts and demons. I can't do any of those things. Do you have... visions?''

''I... yes. Sort of. They aren't definite, they can be easily changed.''

''Wow. That is incredible- uh, what is your name?''

''Alyssa Rayle.''

''Pretty. I like that name.''

''Thanks. So you're on vacation too?''

''Yeah. I need a break from all those video shoots and touring and singing. It wears you down after a while. I've always wanted to go here. Luckily, the people don't seem to recognize me too much.''

''So I noticed.''

''I owe you for saving me. What can I do for you to make it up?''

''I don't know. Nothing, really. Michael, it's what I do. I'm used to doing this for people. I won't take a reward, I hope you know that.''

''Alright. So what would you take?''

''Memories. Time spent together.''

''Okay, so we can spend the next few days together. When do you go home?''

''A week. What about you?''

''Well, I can stay as long as I like, but it gets kind of lonely being the only one here. I wouldn't stay long after you guys left.''

''Oh. I'm up for spending time with you.''

''Alyssa, you are one in a million. Other girls would faint at that idea.''

''I've seen things in this world that are so dark... those girls wouldn't last a minute in my shoes.''

''Ah. I see. Thank you. I wish there was more I could do.''

''Just... keep in contact after we leave. If you're good maybe I'll give you my number.'' I laughed.

''Sounds fun. The doctors said they would release you soon. Come find me when they do.'' Michael smirked, bending over my bed to gently lay a kiss on my cheek.

''Thanks.'' I tried to ignore the hot feeling he was giving me as he slipped a piece of paper into my hand. I opened it up and read _The Olympic Palace Hotel Room 45. _

''The Olympic Palace? I know where that is.'' I said to myself. I watched him leave in silence. He was gorgeous. I gently touched my cheek where he had kissed me and felt that area was hot. I turned a shade of red that would make the red rose cry. I had made a new friend... the one and only King of Pop. I secretly hoped I could forget I had a boyfriend, but... that would have been wrong of me. I knew Matt loved me, and I honestly loved him. Michael was... I don't know. It wasn't just that he was the King of Pop or whatever, but it was that I felt some sort of deep emotional connection with him. He really was very sweet. If I didn't have a boyfriend already, I would make Michael mine by the end of the week.


	2. Michael

I waited all alone in my luxurious hotel suite for Alyssa to arrive. I ate, slept and did all of the usual things any normal person would do; but deep inside my heart I felt a change that began when I met that girl. My heart was half full (or half empty) before I met Alyssa, and now it was too full to bare. She was so lovely. Her eyes were so green, and her hair was so long and curly. She smelled like vanilla... I got chills just thinking about Alyssa.

It had been two days and I hadn't heard from her. I thought I would go insane! I was pacing up and down in my suite when I heard a soft knocking at the door. I tried desperatly to keep it together, but I almost lost it when I opened up that door and her eyes locked on mine. She smiled genuinly and I reciprocated.

''Hey, Michael.'' She whispered.

''Alyssa! You- you look great.'' I told her. She was probably hoping I wouldn't catch her blushing at my comment, but I saw it instantly.

''Thanks.'' She replied. Her long cinnamon hair was so long and curly that she had to wrap it up in a string to get it into a pony tail. I loved the way it flowed down her back in delicate little ribbons. I stood aside so she could enter my room.

''So, what did you want to do today?'' I asked casually.

''I was hoping a lot of sight seeing. Tabbi and her mom said they didn't mind if I crashed here tonight.''

''Oh. So I got full custody of you?''

''Yep. I was hoping... we could go out to the Thisso Area Cafe, and the Athens Library and the Poseidon temple.''

''Sounds like fun. I'll go get my coat.'' I grinned and ran to snatch my coat.

We headed out to my trail blazer and jumped inside. She unrolled the window and looked out almost the entire way.

''Wow. The sky looks pretty crappy out there. I think it's going to rain.''

''Probably. At lease we have a nice, warm car to go to if it starts pouring.''

''Good thing I didn't tell you I wanted to go to the beach too.''

''Eh, we can do that tomorow if it's better out there.''

''Cool.''

The rest of the trip to the Poseidon temple was almost , we would have a small conversation. I tried to avoid mentioning her parents because I got a vibe from her telling me something was wrong with her family. Usually, my vibes are right.

''Here we are.'' I pulled over and stopped on the side of the road, like everyone else did when they were visiting.

''Wow, look at these ruins. Man, what I wouldn't give to see this place back when it was first built.''

''I know.'' I agreed, reaching out to lay a hand on one of the giant columns. Alyssa lay down in the grass and held up her camera that she had in her pocket.

''Cheese!'' She smiled, snapping the picture.

We explored the ruins plenty, until Alyssa got tired and took a seat on one of the collapsed columns.

''I hope it isn't illegal to do this.''

''Nah, I'm sure other people do this a lot. Oh jeez.'' I gasped, sitting beside her.

''Probably. I don't want to go home and tell everyone I got arrested. 'What for?', 'Oh, sitting on a fallen column. Apparently, it displeases the Gods.' Can you see their faces?'' She laughed, tugging her hair out of her pony tail and letting it fall to its full length. I laughed with her, until I felt a drop of rain slap me in the forehead.

''It's raining!'' I told her.

''Thanks for the update, Captian Obvious.''

''Sorry.''

''Don't be, Michael. It was a joke. Jeez, didn't your parents teach you it's good to have a sense of humor?''

''Usually I don't have a problem with it. I just... feel so different around you. I know it sounds crazy and- and stupid because I only just met you, but I trust you.''

''Well, I did save your life. And no, it doesn't sound crazy. I feel the same way.''

Before I could say anything else, it started to downpour. Alyssa giggled and stood up. She spun in circles, purposely trying to get wet.

''Come on! Dance with me!''

''In the rain? Wouldn't you rather be inside getting warmed up?''

''Nope! Come on, chicken. Dance with me.'' She held out her hand. How could I refuse? I took her delicate hand in mine and I got to my feet.

''We don't have any music!'' I had to shout over the rain pounding against the cars nearby.

''Then make your own!''

''You mean sing?''

''Whatever helps!'' I didn't want to sing in front of her. Maybe she would be embaressed. Besides, what would I sing? I didn't want anything too provacative or sexual, so... it was hard to choose. I couldn't come on too strong. Alyssa pulled me against her and before I knew it, we were dancing. I didn't even bother with singing. She was good... really good. I watched her hips swing with every motion and it was hard to not dance with her. Before I knew it, we were slow dancing in the rain. I felt her bury her head into my chest and the rain started to calm down finally. We danced for a while longer, then I realized she was tired.

''Do you want me to drop you off at home?'' I breathed, praying she would say no.

''No, I want to stay with you.'' Alyssa replied slowly.

''Okay. Do you want to go to the library next or the cafe?''

''The library.''

''Alright. Come on. I know it isn't much- and it's really wet, but the inside it warm.'' I said, taking off my coat and putting it on her.

''Thank you. How did you know I was cold?''

''I don't know. You just looked cold, I guess.'' I was also good at guessing.

''Thanks.''

The library was enormous and really quite beautiful. Once we were inside, we were greeted by a tremendous warmth.

''Raining pretty good out there, huh?'' The librarian asked.

''Yeah, it is.''

''Is there anything specific you two are looking for today?''

''Not really. We're just looking.'' I shrugged, pulling Alyssa close. She looked so tired and cold. We walked around for a while, looking. Some of the books were bigger then my head! Probably weighed more, too.

''That's crazy!'' I shook my head.

''That's not a book, that's a deadly weapon!'' Alyssa joked, picking one off a shelf.

''There's a lot of stuff on the Gods here.''

''Probably because they would have destroyed the library if they didn't have that much on them. They're might powerful, or so I hear.'' She winked, wringing her hair out.

''Alyssa, you're so beautiful.''

''Thank you.'' She turned bright red.

''I mean it.'' I was going to make my move right here, but I just couldn't. Not with that librarian watching. It was... sort of the wrong atmoshpere for romance. I would wait until we were alone.

After the library, we went straight to the Thisso Cafe. It was a huge cafe, and obviously, I told Alyssa I didn't want to be outside in the rain. Inside, it was beautiful and grand. We ordered some funny greek sandwhich thing I can't pronounce and sweet tea.

''So, where do you go back to when you leave here?''

''L.A.''

''I live there. Well, mostly. Sometimes I'm touring, and there's music videos and photo shoots and such. I'm not there a lot of the time. I have a feeling I'll be there for a while now.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. I told the label I just need a vacation. I need to be away from this psycho schedule they have me on. It's stupid and silly. I just need to be away. They told me to take as much time as I needed. I figured two weeks or so.''

''Ah. I don't have a family to go home to, even though I only just graduated and it's still August. I got my own place away from my dad.''

''Oh. You don't... get along with your dad?''

''It's not that I don't get along with him, it's just... he's done things to me. Things that no eighteen year old girl should have to remember. My heart just won't let me forget.''

''Oh, my God. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.'' I turned red.

''No, don't feel bad. I'm not ashamed of it. A little hurt by it, maybe. But if anything, it has made me stronger. I will never let another man use me like that.''

''You know I would never-''

''Of course. I know, Michael. You're a good soul. I trust you.'' Her eyes were pleading me for something. Comfort, maybe?

''I'm not going to tell you that it will be okay, because the truth is, it won't. Nothing I can say or do will ever make what he did to you okay, but it seems like you've picked up the pieces of your life after you left. You can still love and trust. That's good. Not many people can open their hearts to other people when something like that happens. It's rare that there are people as fearless as you.''

''Thank you.'' There was nothing else for her to say after that. Tears welled up in her eyes and I took her hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and my heart soared.

She fell asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel right after she told me she wanted to crash with me for the night. I got home and lay her in my bed. I fell asleep on the couch that night. She looked so beautiful and innocent while she was sleeping. Boy, was I in over my head.


	3. Alyssa 2

I woke up and I realized I was laying in a bed, but it wasn't my bed. Then, I smelled cologne. It was strong, but the fragrance was very sweet. Maybe Old Spice? I wasn't sure, but it smelled so good. I cuddled up to one of the pillows and yawned widely.

I heard a soft knock at the door.

''Come in!''

''Morning!'' Michael grinned, his white teeth sparkling.

''Morning. Thanks for putting me in your bed... I would've taken the couch.''

''Oh, please, you're a guest! No guest of mine is going to sleep on the lousy couch!'' he disagreed, sitting beside me.

''I'm still so tired. I woke up late last night. I- had a nightmare.''

''About what?''

''My dad. Him and that guy that shot me.''

''You should've come and got me. I would've stayed up with you. Or at least got you some tea or something.''

''I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so cute when you were sleeping... I just couldn't.''

''You- think I looked cute asleep?'' Michael blushed.

''Yeah, you did. You're cute, Michael.'' I admitted, gently holding up a hand to stroke his cheek. I shouldn't have. I know I shouldn't have... but he was so sweet and so cute. I just had to. I leaned in closer. Michael had his hand on my waist now. Our lips were so close to touching and I could almost count his eyelashes. Suddenly, our lips met. At first, the kiss was soft and sweet, but then Michael became passionate and fiery. Then, I pulled away. This caused Michael to give me his adorable why-did-you-stop face.

''Mmm... oh, Michael. I wish I could.'' I breathed, snuggling my face into his neck and slipping my hand inside his button up shirt.

''Why can't you? I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I- I don't want that right now. I want to wait until I'm married.''

''I know, Michael. I wish I could stay here forever with you, just talking or kissing. The truth is... I have a boyfriend and I just can't do this to him.''

''Oh, I see. Thanks for being honest. I appreciate it.'' He sighed, letting me go.

''Michael, I'm really sorry. I honestly am. I never meant to hurt you, it's not like I ever thought I would be falling for you and that you would like me back.''

''You... you didn't hurt me. I just wasn't expecting this. I was- am more then falling for you, Alyssa. This feeling is indescribable. I have NEVER felt this way about anyone.''

''I am so sorry, I did hurt you. Maybe I should just go-''

''No! Please? Then you will be hurting me! I don't even know how I'll make it through going home again and not seeing you! Now that I've met you, Aly... I can't imagine life without you.'' He breathed softly, turning and waking to the window and staring out into the greek lndscape.

It was a LOT to take in.

''I don't think it will be any easier for me... I feel like I can trust you. I know I can tell you things that I can't tell Matt. I want to talk to you, and see you and just be around you, Michael, please look at me.'' I begged, getting closer. I knew I hurt him. I just knew it. He didn't turn to face me. He just stared out the window.

''Please.'' I whispered, feeling tears welling up. _Ugh. What I wouldn't give to wrap his curly hair around my fingers, pull his face towards mine, kiss him and hold him and tell him it will be alright. Tell him I'll stay with him instead of Matt. But I can't._

Gently, I made my way toward him and reached out a hand to grab his. It was warm and big. My hand felt so safe and secure in his. His face turned towards mine and I saw the pain and sadness in his beautiful brown eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

''I'm sorry. I should've told you.'' I admitted.

''Don't be. I'll be alright.''

''Okay, if you're sure. I promise that when I leave we'll keep in contact.''

''Yeah, you can call me anytime. If I'm going to be busy or whatever, I'll let you know. It woud be nice of you to visit once in a while too.'' He was so quiet.

''I'd like that.'' I nodded, still holding his hand. For a moment, I let go and wrapped my arms around his body. He felt so strong, but I knew he was trying not to break up inside. He held me so tight before letting go.

''So, are we going to do some exploring, or what?'' He smirked, trying not to cry.

''Actually, I was hoping we could go back to that little Cafe and get some food... I'm hungry.''

''Sure.'' He shrugged.

''Before we go... do you have any clothes I can wear? These clothes smell weird and I didn't bring a spare change of clothes with me.''

''They don't smell weird to me, but okay. They'll be really big on you.'' He cautioned me.

''That's fine. I used to wear my older brother's ginormous hoodies and stuff when I was little. It's no big deal.''

''Okay, Let me see.'' I watched Michael head over to the giant oak wardrobe to the side of the bed.

''Holy crap, I didn't even see that! Jesus, is Narnia in there?'' I gasped.

''Ha ha... Narnia? Nope, just Emerald City.''

''From The Wiz? Well, my dear Scarecrow, would you mind if we ease on down the road?'' I joked.

''I would, but I'm afraid we might never get back. Since Dorothy took those darn shoes, we have no way of getting back.''

''We could always go on an epic journey to get them back!''

''That's magical. What would that be called?''

''Hmm... The Scarecrow, Green Eyes and Ruby Shoes... or make it simple and call it Epic Journey.''

''Ha. You're funny.'' I heard him giggle softly. Within moments after that he turned towards me with a white jacket and a white undershirt with black pants.

''No way! Is this... wow! Is this the shirt you wore for Come Together? underneath the yellow one, I mean?''

''There were two, actually. One that was cut clean to my belly button and the one you're holding.''

''Thanks a lot, Michael. You'll get them back, I promise.''

''Keep them, it's not like I'm ever going to wear them again anyhow.''

''Really? Thank you so much!'' I squealed, moving to take my shirt off then blushing when I realized Michael was still there.

''Sorry!'' He apologized, leaving the room so I could get dressed. I pulled the shirt on, then the jacket. After struggling out of my pants, I slipped Michael's black ones on. I looked in the mirror and turned a vibrant maroon.

I was suprised the pants fit me so well, Michael had small hips and I had... well, I had Tinker Bell hips. I had bigger boobs then her, and a bit of a bigger tummy too. I was proud of that though. It took me a while to get that way. At first, I used to think I was fat and ugly. Then, I met Matt and he changed my opinion. Michael's clothes fit me so well, I couldn't believe it. I took a deep breath and made my way out of his bedroom.

Michael was standing by the couch with his back turned.

''Ahem.'' I cleared my throat (that was all I could do, seeing as how I could barely speak when I saw him.)

He spun around and settled his eyes on me. A beautiful smile came to his face.

''You look...'' He couldn't get anything out.

''Uh huh. Sweetie, whipe the drool off your chin.'' I joked.

''I'm not-'' He began, then moved his hand to his mouth.

''I was kidding. Relax, Michael. I was shocked these fit me. I mean, I'm so...''

''Curvy?'' Michael intervened.

''I was going to say big, but alright, whatever tickles your peach.''

''You are not big. You have a body.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Yeah, right. Tell that to my hips that could give Tinker Bell a run for her friggin' money.''

Suddenly, Michael did the hottest, most scariest thing I have ever seen him do. In fact, it happened so fast, I barely SAW him do it. He came at me so fast, I couldn't even think to run. Within seconds, he had me pinned against the wall, his arms holding mine at my sides. He was strong and firm, but gentle at the same time. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. In that instant, I forgot about Matt completly.

''I'm not hurting you, am I?'' He asked sweetly.

''No.'' I shook my head, a little frightened by this new side of Michael.

''Good. Alyssa, don't make this harder for me then it as to be. Now that you know I want you, you should also know never to say things that just... ugh. Make me want to...''

''Kiss me.''

''Or worse. You are beautiful. So beautiful. If you EVER say something like that again, Matt may never see you again.''

''Did you just threaten to kill me?'' I was absolutly terrified now.

''God, no. I would never hurt you.'' He looked horrified that I would even think that.

Now I knew what he meant.

''If you kidnapped me, how on earth could you hide me?''

''I know people- makeup people who could disguise you. They do it for me all the time so I can do normal things back home.''

''I'm sorry. I will never say something like that again.''

''You have to promise me.''

''I promise, Michael.'' I thought he was going to kiss me again. His lips were so dangerously close to mine. Then, he let me go and turned away.

Before I could say or do anything, an earsplitting pain stabbed at my brain and I collapsed to the floor.

''Alyssa!'' Michael shouted, rushing to my side.

The pain was so bad, I started crying as images appeared.

''Tabbi and Laurie... we have to save them! That guy is back and ne- he wants you dead.'' I sobbed as the vision took its hold off of me and I came back to the real world. He had his arms around me for support.

''Where are they, sweetheart?'' He asked, cradeling me in his arms.

''At the Royal Olympic hotel! Call the police! He will kill you if you go alone!'' I ordered, still crying.

''Alright, shh... it's going to be okay. I'll get a phone and call the cops. You just... come here.'' Michael whispered, picking me up and carrying me back into his bedroom. He gently lay me down.

''Michael-''

''It will be okay, just get some rest!''

''Don't leave me.'' I breathed.

''I'll go get my phone for a minute, alright? Then I will be right back.'' He told me.

He called the police station quick and they sent a lot of officers over there to investigate.

''What's wrong, honey?'' He wondered, sitting beside at the foot of the bed.

''I'm scared. Sometimes they get so bad that I think my head will split open. Last year... my mom had the doctors take so many scans of my brain to see the damage and there was nothing. They can't even give me medication because they don't believe I have visions! I have nothing to make them stop!'' I blubbered like a baby, feeling hot tears roll down the sides of my face.

''I'll be there for you always, Alyssa. I can't make them stop, but I will always try to alieviate your pain.'' Michael came a little closer to me so he could whipe my tears away with his thumb.

''I had a vision... of my dad. He... it will happen again. I don't know when, but it will. Soon.'' I choked.

''No. That can't- no! I won't let him!''

''Maybe you could change it. Maybe, I don't know. I'm just so scared. I want to stop being scared all the time.'' I began to cry even harder and Michael did the sweetest thing. He pulled me into a stting position and wrapped his arms around me warmly.

''You're safe. You will always be safe. Alyssa, I am never going to let anything happen to you. I owe you my life.''

Under normal circumstances, I would have disagreed, but I just couldn't. Michael lifted my chin up so he could gaze into my eyes.

''Thank you. Thank you for everything.'' I had stopped crying now, and I decided to foget Matt once more. What happens in Greece stays in Greece. I let my hand tangle into Michael's curly black hair and locked lips with him. At first, he didn't have any objections. In fact, that was the hottest kiss I had ever expirienced in my life. With one of my hands, I pushed Michael back onto the bed and then grabbed his leg to pull him all the way on. Instead of laying down, I got over top of him. My hand that had once been in his hair trailed to his stomach. I wanted him. Every part of him right then and right there. I began to grind my hips against his and he let out a moan into my mouth. I saw his eyes roll back in his head.

''Oh, God Alyssa. I love you, but I can't do this.''

''I know you don't want sex until you're married, but we can get pretty darn close.''

''Baby, you know I want you, but I can't. You have someone and I just can't take advantage of you in this way.''

''Forget him. He doesn't have to know. Michael, I want you.''

''Oh, I know. It's wrong, though. We can go to Hell for something like this.''

''At least we can go together.'' I slammed my hips into his again.

''GOD!'' He threw his head back against the bed.

''Please. I will never... he won't know, I promise.''

''We can't.'' He kept saying.

I brought my lips right by his ear and said in the sexiest voice I could possibly imagine, ''If you really wanted to stop me, you would push me back instead of whining about it.'' I had him. One look into his brown eyes told me I had Michael wrapped around my finger. I was in control as I pressed my lips to his soft neck and began to kiss and suck it gently.

He didn't say anything, Michael just went along with it. I could feel his body press harder to mine. He was giving in. It was all going so well.

''You're going to leave marks. What will the media say?''

''The marks will be gone before we go home. They'll never know.'' I hissed, letting my hand get so close to his belt that it wasn't funny. I knew just what it was doing to him, too. Cleverly, I used both of my hands to unbutton his shirt quickly. Michael never held up a hand to stop me as my mouth made its way down his chest and stomach. I watched as he started to sit up, then I pressed my lips to his roughly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His hands slid up and down my back as we continued to make out. I was going to get even rougher when he suprised me by pressing me against him really hard and rolling over so he was on top.

''My turn.'' He growled as I helped him rip his shirt off all the way. He was sitting on top of me, in his bed, wearing only tight black pants and a thick studded black belt. It was something I never forgot.

Michael kissed me passionatly as he let his hands roam all over my body.

''Ohh... that feels incredible.'' I breathed as he moved his mouth to the base of my neck and began to kiss.

''You haven't felt anything yet.'' He smiled, rolling his hips into mine.

I felt a gasp tear from my throat and I knew this was something I never felt with Matt. Michael was so different.

He lowered himself against me more and before I knew it, Michael was getting rid of the jacket and shirt I was wearing. So, there we were, both half naked and extremly horny. Let's just say, Michael reached second base... and I would have said he had prior expirience in this field if I hadn't already known he was a virgin. I was still, too. Maybe we were both just really good? He started kissing me again and my hand traveled to his belt. Very sneakily, I removed it. He didn't even make one objection. No, he was too busy sucking on my bottom lip. I undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He helped me get rid of his pants and I was suprised to see him in electric blue boxers.

''Hot, Michael.'' I laughed. kissing his cheek before returning to his neck.

I was almost in my underwear when Michael groaned, ''Oh, God, Alyssa. What did we do?'' His chest heaved with his breathing as he got off me slowly and put his pants on.

''Are we going to talk about this, or what?''

''Yeah. That was amazing. Alyssa, stay here. With me. We can live here. Together, forever. We never have to go back to L.A. Let's run away together. No one will know.'' Michael offered, buttoning his jeans.

''What I wouldn't give to be with you, baby; but they'll find us. Tabbi and Laurie know I'm here with you. Your label knows you're in Greece. Matt will come looking for me, I'm sure. We... can spend time together in L.A.''

''Aly, I am not going to let you use me again. It's all or nothing. Make up your mind. We're either friends, or a couple. Make your choice.''

''You're right. I'm so stupid. I used you to make me feel better. But honestly, if I didn't love Matt, I would run away with you. The truth is, I feel so different with you. I'm not sure if it's love or... trust. I just care about you. I know it sounds stupid, we've been inseperable what, almost three days? I just trust you. More then I've ever trusted anyone before. Give me the rest of my time here, and I will give you the answer. Just let me think it over.''

''Okay. Until you give me the answer baby, we can't do this anymore. I- I melted Alyssa. I gave in... and I shouldn't have. I feel different with you, too. You drive me crazy, Aly. Just one more kiss before we stop, alright?'' He grinned, getting off the bed. I sat up with my legs dangling off the edge of the bed and Michael stood between my legs. We wrapped our arms around each other and shared our most passionate kiss ever.

''Come on, sexy. We should go and see how your friend and her mom is doing.'' He snuggled his face into my neck before letting go of me. I took his hand and together we left his hotel to go find Tabbi and Laurie.


	4. Michael 2

We arrived at Tabbi and Laurie's hotel to find them completly unharmed and the police outside the building, arresting the psychopath who did a number on my girl a few days ago. My girl? Yeah, right, I almost forgot she hadn't given me an answer yet.

''Tabbs, can I talk to you in our suite... alone?'' I heard Alyssa ask quietly.

''Of course. Come on, let's go.'' They were totally unaware I was following them back to their suite... this was a conversation I had to hear! Once the door was closed, I pressed my ear against the hard wood and listened in on what they were saying.

''So, what happened?''

''Michael and I were this close to having sex!'' Alyssa shouted frantically.

''Oh no. Matt's going to be soooo pissed.''

''NO! He can't know! Tabbi... there's more. Michael asked me to stay here with him. He told me we wouldn't have to go back. I'm seriously thinking of saying yes.''

''Unbelievable. I leave you alone with the sexiest man on the planet and of course, you seduce him into getting naked with you.''

''We weren't naked... entirely... and I didn't seduce him. Well, I don't know. Maybe I did. I just feel so close to him. I mean, I did save his life.''

''What if that's all? Maybe you only think you love him because you saved him.I swear, Alyssa. I love you girl, but this is a miracle. It took you three years to say yes to Matt's constant pestering. Ever since that whole thing with your dad, you've never trusted a man. Matt was the only exception. Now, you meet Micahel Jackson and suddenly, you're head over heels? Seriously, is it his money? His looks? His body, because God, there are SO many things I would love to do to that- anyway, what is it?''

''I trust him. I look into his eyes and I just know he's honest and he will be there for me forever. He's not just hot, Tab. He's beautiful. Matt and I have been seeing each other for a year and we haven't even gotten close to having sex. Michael and I have known each other three days and we've almost gotten to the point where I want to ask him for a condom. I would've today, but he won't have sex until marrige and I have to at least try to respect that. I think... I think I love him.''

''Holy shit. Sweetie, if you feel that way, do what your heart tells you is right. Whether it's leaving Matt or leaving Michael. You have to pick one. You can't have both.''

''I care about Matt and I love him, but we're too alike. We're both scared of commitment. Michael doesn't scare me. I feel so safe with him, Tabs. He may be the one.'' I heard her sigh.

''So, because you knew I was going to ask anyway, how did it feel?''

''How did what feel?''

''You know... being Michael Jackson's personal Thriller?''

''That's funny, I haven't heard that one before.''

''Seriously, what did yall do?''

''We kissed... I just had a vision and I was hurting a lot... then I pushed him back on the bed and started grinding. Michael objected right after that. I could feel how bad he wanted it.''

_Not the sex, Alyssa. I didn't want the sex. I wanted you. All of you, whether it was underneath me or on top of me, I just wanted you. _

''Was he-ahem- having 'issues'?''

''Big time. It was getting bigger by the second.''

''Nice! He really has the hots for you, doll.''

''I think so. You know what? I have made my decision.''

''What's that?''

My heart fluttered. What would she say?

''I chose- to continue this conversation later, when SOMEONE isn't listening in!'' She yelled.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I thought about what to do next. Run? Before I could do anything, the door opened and I fell on my butt in front of the girl I was in love with.

''Hi, Michael. How much did you hear?''

''Just about everything.''

''Great. Well, I'm going to be so embaressed tonight.''

''Why?''

''Because, I'm spending the night at your hotel again and I don't want to talk about this, but you will make me so...''

''You're staying with me again? I didn't think you would want to.''

''Of course I want to. No more listening in on my PRIVATE conversations, please?''

''Yeah.'' I got off the floor and stood up to meet her eyes. I was just about to turn away and head back to the car when Alyssa linked her arms around me. She kissed me deeply and in that moment, I could tell she wasn't using me. We stopped so I could whisper in her ear, ''Have you really made your choice?''

''You'll find out tonight.'' She replied cleverly before pulling me closer to her body. We stayed in each other's arms for another minute before she invited me into Tabbi's apartment.

Shyly, I waved at Tabbi. She was pretty too, but there was nowhere near the same amount of attraction between her and I. She had chocolate brown hair down to her shoulders that was totally straight and eyes the very same color. Tabbi made me think of a mouse. She seemed so timid and shy, I just automatically thought of that.

''We should get going soon... I'm getting pretty hungry. We can hit a place to eat on the way to your hotel.'' Alyssa informed me.

''Okay, that's fine with me.'' I said. I was sort of excited that she would go back to my hotel, especially after everything we did that morning.

We left in a little while, after Alyssa spent some time with her friend and Laurie. We hopped into my trailblazer and I looked over at her.

''Are you ready?''

''Uh huh.''

''Are you going to tell me your choice soon?''

''Michael, you are so impatient! Yes, I will tell you.''

''I can't help it. That kiss outside Tabbi's room only made me want your answer more!'' I let out an exsasperated sigh.

It took a few minutes, but we were finally standing outside the Olympis Palace hotel.

We hurried up to my room and Alyssa slammed the door shut.

''Okay, you want to know what my decision is?'' She asked.

''Yes.'' I replied, getting closer to her.

''I'm going back home.. to Matt.'' My heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

''I knew it.''

''Ah... shh.'' Alyssa told me. I turned to leave, but I felt her hand intertwine with mine.

''Don't touch me.'' I whispered.

''I'm going home to Matt... to tell him I love you and I'm going to live with you.''

''What?'' I turned to see her gazing at me with those beautiful green eyes.

''I want you. In these few days I've spent with you, I've realized I can trust you with anything and everything... even me. Look, I don't want to stay here forever, though. I want to go back to L.A with my friends and then I will tell Matt the news. After that, it's up to you.''

''Move in with me. If I have to live in L.A the rest of my life, I want you to be there with me.''

''So, it's settled. We're together.'' Alyssa breathed, gently brushing a wiry black curl out of my eyes.

Sweetly, she brought her mouth up to mine and I was lost. Everything about Alyssa, her hair, her skin, her eyes was so sweet that I just had to take it all in. I finally had the girl I've wanted forever.

''Come on. Let's go to the beach.'' I whispered in her ear.

''I like that idea... but I don't have a bathing suit.''

''Use a pair of my denim and a black t shirt I have. Go ahead, it's not a big deal.'' I watched her dig through my wardrobe until she found the stuff matching my description. I changed into swimming trunks and the moment Alyssa and I saw each other, I couldn't resist kissing her.

''You're really warm.'' She sighed into my chest after the kiss.

''I know. Come on.'' We held hands all the way to the trailblazer, then we headed off to the beach.

''I thought you might want to know, I'm a little scared of drowning.'' Alyssa admitted, looking away from me.

''A lot of people are. Did you have a bad expirience with swimming when you were little or...''

''How is it you can see right through me?'' She asked.

''What do you mean?''

''Michael, if I told Matt that I was scared of drowning, he would assume I was just afraid. You ask me if there is a reason for it.I've never had someone like that.'' I watched her hit the button on the door to lower the window.

''So there is a reason?''

''Yes. I was five. We had this big pool in our backyard and it was attached to the deck. I had my first vision by that pool, and I fell in. The pain from the vision almost caused me to drown. Had it not been for the fact that my dad was there to pull me out, I would've died.''

''Oh, baby. I will never let that happen. Never ever again.''

''I know.'' She said.

The beach was beautiful. There was plenty of clean, white sand and bright blue ocean to go around for miles and miles. It seemed to stretch out forever.

''Wow, it's beautiful.'' I inhaled, gazing around at the very few people soaking up some rays on the hot sand.

''It is. Unfortunatly, I will be right over here getting a tan while you play in the water. I don't want to get wet.''

''What? Alyssa, getting wet is the whole point of the beach. It's hot out here. Jump in with me.''

''Nope. Oh no. Michael, no. Don't you-NO! PUT ME DOWN!'' She squealed as I scooped her into my arms and threw her over my shoulder.

''You're going to get soo wet!'' I laughed, carrying her over to the water and wading a few inches in.

''Oh my God, put me down!''

''Okay, since you asked so polietly...'' I let go of her and she fell into the water.

''I'm going to kill you!'' She yelled, gasping for air and jumping up to attack me.

Alyssa pushed me back and I staggered, but held my ground. Frowning, she jumped on my back and I had to wrap my arms around her legs to prevent her from falling. Her legs were so silky smooth. I could feel her arms wrap around my neck as she held on tightly for dear life.

''You okay?'' I asked, looking over my shoulder to see her smiling.

''I'm all wet now! I'm going to have to dry off majorly!''

''It's okay. I have more clothes for you to borrow.''

''Aww, you're the best.''

''I know.'' I answered, carrying her a little further. We dropped onto the sand and she climbed off me. We collapsed onto the beach and lay there together, breathing heavily.

''That was fun.'' She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. Gingerly, I felt around for her hand and grasped it tightly.

''Yeah, it- OH!'' I could see her eyes fog over and she went into that trance state where she looked completly blank and I knew she was having a vision. She was shaking and her body was twitching with pain as I gathered her in my arms and made my way to the car, where I lay her across the backseat before getting in myself and sitting her on my lap. Within seconds, the twitching stopped and she snapped out of her trance.

''Michael, this car... we have to get out of it.''

''Why?''

''Fire- I saw the trailblazer on fire. If we don't get out, we'll be trapped inside!''

''But it isn't-''

''Get out!'' I followed her order and carried her out of the car. I set Alyssa on the ground and for a moment, we just stared at the car. The sun was going down quickly, and I wanted to go back to the hotel.

''Do we have to walk back to the hotel?''

''Yes. We have to walk back. I don't trust that car.''

''Alright, let's start, then.'' I exhaled sharply.

''You'll get a new car, don't worry.''

''Alright, I trust you.''

''Good. Hey, Michael?''

''What, babe?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' I answered back. Our hands met and together we walked all the way back to the hotel.

''I'm so c-cold.'' Alyssa shivered as nightfall got closer.

''I would give you my jacket if I had one... but I don't.''

''It's fine. I'm just tired and cold. I want to get back to the hotel and sleep.''

''Me too.'' I ignored the little goosebumps forming on my arms as the Olympic Palace appeared in the distance. We had to walk maybe another half mile and then we were there at the doors.

I opened the door for her and we entered, cold, wet and exaughsted. The hotel was almost silent as we went up to my room. I popped the keys in the door and we rushed inside.

''It's so nice in here!'' Alyssa yawned, pulling me into a hug. I gripped her tightly before kissing her passionatly.

''Sleep with me.''

''Aly, you know how I feel about that-''

'' No... I meant in the bed. Not... like that.''

''Oh.'' I could feel the color flooding into my cheeks as we headed to the wardrobe. I tossed her some of my warm PJs that I brought just in case it got really cold. I grabbed a pair for myself and we seperated so we could get dressed.

''Even in PJs, you look cute.'' I complimented her. Now it was her turn to blush.

''You too.'' She looked away briefly.

''Goodnight beautiful.'' I whispered in her ear before climbing under the covers. In a few seconds, she joined me. My arms wrapped around her and we fell asleep together for the very first time.


	5. Alyssa 3

I woke up with my face snuggled against Michael's chest warmly.

''Morning, beautiful.''

''You were awake this whole time? Why didn't you get up?''

''I didn't want to wake you.'' He said honestly.

''Thanks. So what's the plan for today?''

''Hanging out here for the day? We could watch movies or something. Order room service. I've done enough greek sight seeing to last a lifetime. I want to spend the day with you.''

''Okay, sounds good to me.'' I grinned, tilting my face up to kiss him softly. Before I could make a move to get off the bed, Michael had his arms around my waist and he was kissing me back with everything he had. My hands were once again tangling into his curly hair and I rolled over top of him.

''Mmmm... we have to stop spending our mornings like this. We can't after we're married.. people think it's- oh...'' I silenced him with my lips on his neck.

His breathing became shallow as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

''I know, I know. We won't go any farther then the shirt this time.''

''Really? Then in all fairness, it's my turn first!'' He popped the buttons on my PJ shirt and threw it off to the floor. He swept me up in such a sweet, romantic kiss that I lost control. I was giving in to him now as I felt the back of my bra snap and slide down my arms. Michael threw it off the bed and started doing things to my breasts I never imagined any man doing.

I almost let myself completly go until Michael pulled me against him and stopped. We stopped kissing, and we just lay there.

'' I trust you with everything. You know that if you didn't believe in waiting, I would've lost it to you yesterday.''

''I know, sweetie. Sometimes, you make it so hard for me to believe in that anymore.'' He snickered, pressing a sweet kiss into my jaw line.

''I can tell. It's sort of obvious.'' Michael blushed a bright maroon color as I snuggled into his arms.

We bummed out in his hotel all day, watching cheesy horror movies and going through five bags of popcorn. We sat on the couch together, his arm around my shoulders and my head buried in the soft skin of his neck. If I were a vampire, I would've given him the kiss of death right then and there, but I wasn't; so occasionally between movies, we would makeout on the couch. Then we would stop for a while to watch another movie and take a breather. Michael was giving up, I knew that if we kept going like that much more, he would've went all the way. I almost wished he would just sleep with me and shut up- but that wasn't how he wanted things to be.

''You know baby, tomorow is our last day in greece.''

''I know. Then you and your girls head home to tell Matt and then you move in with me... right?''

''That's the pl-UGGHH'' I stood up to get a movie and I fell over with a heavy pain in my skull from another stupid vision.

''Michael... he gets angry... so angry...''

''Who?'' He asked, holding me against him. Sometimes I wonder how he got there so fast.

''Matt... he throws things... I'm crying and I run out the door... then it's over. I'm bleeding.''

''He cut you?''

''I'm not bleeding from anywhere he could cut me. Michael... he's going to have sex with me.''

''No. No, he isn't. He won't live long enough to.'' He got up and headed straight for the door.

''Please! Don't do this! My vision can be changed. Maybe if we go together...''

''I can't. Baby, I can't be out in public in L.A... and the person who usually does my disguises is going to be busy for at least another week- she's getting married.''

''Great. Well, I'll just have to go by myself then. Don't worry about me. It isn't something I haven't faced before. Maybe I wanted it. I don't know. I wo't know until it happens. I'll pack pepper spray.''

''Okay. Please be safe, Aly. I love you.'' He whispered in my ear before kissing me gingerly.

''I love you too.''

How could I go home the next day? What would happen with Matt? Did I want him to have sex with me... or did he rape me? I had so much fear to deal with, and I didn't want Michael to see any of it.

''Aly, I'm going to order room service... I'm sorta hungry. What do you want?''

''Oooh... can we have desert? Because I would love a hot fudge sunday right now.''

''Sure.'' Michael called in the order for two hot fudge sundays and within minutes, they were up.

''Oh my gosh, they're giant!'' I gasped, looking at the towering ice cream mounds in glass bowls. We sat at the table and ate our ice cream.

'' Oh, I love the cherries they put on top of these things!'' Michael sighed happily.

''I don't. You want my cherries?''

''Sure.'' He took his spoon and stole the cherries right off the top.

''You like my cherries?''

''Yes, I do, very much.''

''We aren't talking about ice cream anymore, are we?'' I joked, leaning over to kiss him. The inside of his mouth was freezing cold from all the ice cream and I could taste the cherries on his tongue. I heard his spoon clank in his bowl as he wrapped his arms wround my body and kissed me fiercly.

''God, you're so good, girl.'' He breathed heavily before placing a playful kiss on my neck and returning to his desert.

''You're so cute.'' I grinned shyly, getting a spoonful of hot fudge and taking it in. I almost had a heartattack when I felt Michael's hand on my thigh.

''Are you alright with going back?''

''Yeah, I'm fine with it. Don't worry, Matt won't hurt me.''

''Maybe not physically, but he will emotionally. Do you want to talk about this?''

''I don't know. My dad did worse things then Matt ever could. The worst part is... it never would've happened if I had a mom around to stop him.''

''You don't have a mom?''

''She died shortly after giving birth to me.''

''Oh my God. So not only did you have all those problems with your dad, but you never had a mom to make it better. You know, whenever I had problems with Joseph, I could run to my mom to make it better. You never had that.'' He seemed so heartbroken for me.

''Wow.''

''What?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too. Come on, I'm tired.'' He yawned, taking his empty glass bowl and setting in on the dresser.

''Me too.'' I agreed, making my way to the bed. We fell asleep together that night once more.


	6. Michael 3

Alyssa had her arms wrapped so tightly around me, I felt I would explode.

''Morning baby!'' She excitedly told me.

''Mmm... morning dear. How did you sleep?''

''So good! I don't think I've ever slept better! Come on, let's go do something... something with Tabbi and Laurie!''

''Alright already girl! Let me get dressed!'' I snickered, chasing her out so I could change clothes.

Together, we walked down to the Royal Olympic hotel and met up with Tabbi and Laurie.

''Hey, girl!'' Tabbi shrieked.

''Hi.''

''So, did you two do it yet?'' Tabbi asked Alyssa.

''No, I still have to tell Matt about us. I'm moving in with him when it's all over.''

''Really? That's sooo cute! Aww, I'm so happy for you!'' She gave her a hug.

''Ahem.'' I cleared my throat.

''Oh, hi Michael!'' Tabbi was so perky as she swung her arms around me to give me a hug.

''Hey Tabbi.''

''Okay Tabs, where's Laurie?''

''She's out getting something to eat. I told her I wasn't hungry. Oh, by the way, I love how you convieniently leave your cell phone with me. Matt called four times.''

''Oh, sorry. I should call him back.'' I heard Aly sigh as she took the phone from her friend and slid it up so she could reach the keyboard. She hit two buttons and was on the phone with Matt in a instant.

''Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I left my phone there and I was out. No, I was staying at another friend's hotel. Matt... see this is why- no because you're so jealous. You don't know if it is or not. Look, I'll see you tomorow, okay? Yeah. Don't say that! I will! Bye. I love you too.'' She exhaled, and I could hear a slight hitch in her breathing.

''You're scared.'' I said.

''No. I'm fine.'' In her voice, I could hear her blocking pain or emotion.

''Don't lie to me.'' I cautioned.

''I don't want this to happen again. He loves me so much... how do I say no?''

''The same way I tell you to stop when we go too far. You know I love you, I just want to save you from getting hurt.''

''Can you help me? Teach me how.''

''How to say no? I can try, but I don't know if it will work. Alright, pretend I'm Matt. Tell me the news.''

''Matt, I care about you, but I met someone back in Greece... and I love him more. I know it isn't what you want to hear-'' My lips cut her off mid sentance and I felt her hands in my hair.

_Come on, Alyssa. Push me off. _

''I can't Matt. I love you, but I love him more.''

''But I love you so much Alyssa. I can give you more then this other guy ever could.''

''It took me three years to say yes to your constant offers. It took me two day to fall in love with him.''

''That doesn't matter. You've known me longer.''

''Matt! You told me before I said yes that you would step aside if someone could give me more then you. Michael can give me the world and more.''

''Michael? So that's his name?''

''Leave me alone!''

''You did good, girl. One thing you have to do when it comes to this point is run. If he grabs your hand, that's when you pull out the pepper spray.''

''Thanks, and I'll remember that.'' She grinned, before kissing me.

''Alright, so let's go SHOPPING!'' Tabbi shouted behind us.

We hit various stores in Greece when Alyssa saw the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was silver with a real line of different colored diamonds studded on the chain. There were pink, blue, white, green, yellow and orange.

''It's beautiful.'' She gasped.

''It's Lia Sophia. Of course it's beautiful.''

''I wish I had the money for it... but I don't have five grand on me right now.''

''Hmm...''

''Don't, Michael. I don't want you to buy me something that expensive.''

''Too late.'' I was already calling the clerk over. I handed over the money and the clerk got the necklace out and set it in a beautiful blue velvet box. I kissed Aly on the cheek and handed the box to her.

''Oh...my... God. I can't believe you just did that.'' She inhaled sharply.

''I had to.'' I watched as Alyssa gently took it out of the box and lifted up her hair.

''Help me, please.'' She asked softly. I came up behind her and took the back of the necklace so I could connect the silver chains.

''It looks incredible on you girl.''

''Really?''

''Yes.''

''Get a room!'' Tabbi laughed, getting herself a pretty ring.

We left the jewlery store before I bought Aly a ring of her own and made our way to another small cafe. We had lunch there, and I bought because it was pretty expensive and I didn't want anyone else wasting money on me when I had more money then the both of them combined.

''That was the best lunch I've had in a while.''

''You think?'' Tabbi breathed, leaning back. Greek food made her sleepy.

''Are you tired?''

''Yeah, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. You need to be on the plane by twelve, Aly. Are you going on the same one?'

''The same flight? Yeah. We can go together. Don't worry, I'll get her there safe.''

''Okay, that's fine. I'll see you later then.''

''Uh huh. Have fun you two... but not too much fun.'' She winked before leaving.

''So what's her family like? I know she has a mom, but what about her dad?''

''He's nice. She has a really good family, that's why I practically lived with her for most of my life.''

''Do you remember when you first met me, and you told me your mom made you move out of her house? If she's.. gone... what happened to you?''

''I ran away. Tabbi lived in L.A too, so I came to her house and I basically lived with her until I wanted to get a place of my own.''

''How long ago did you leave?''

''When I was twelve. I lived with Tabbi until this year, then I moved out.''

''Wow. So you're eighteen and I'm twenty. If you were just a year younger this would be jailbait.''

''I know. Matt is nineteen and he's a lot stronger and taller then you... no offense. He has shaggy blonde hair and a lot of muscle. He works out a lot. That's what scares me so much about my vision. I know how strong he is. I'm suprised he hasn't forced me into anything yet.''

''Baby, I know you don't want to remember this but, did your dad rape you or did he make you touch him?''

''I'm still a virgin, Michael, if that's what you want to know. Not only did he do things like that, but he beat me. My teachers started asking me what was going on, but I couldn't admit it. How could I?''

''I understand. Wow, I never knew that.''

''That's because instead of talking, our lips have been all over each other. We haven't had really talked.''

''I know. We won't get much time for ourselves in L.A. I mean, we will always be trying to hide from the poparazzi.''

''I'll be living with you... there isn't much they can do.''

''I suppose so. What if it doesn't work out that way? I mean, what if my house gets destroyed and we have to live somewhere else? What if Matt gets angry and tries to blow my house up? I just worry about losing you, Aly.''

''Don't, because I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'll be alright.''

''Okay, if you're sure.'' I nodded.

''What do we do now?''

''I don't know... go back to the hotel? Have a little fun.''

''Sounds good to me.'' She winked in a sexy way before we left to get to the hotel.

It started pouring on our way back and we were running in the rain. Alyssa was giggling as we reached the Olympic Palace and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

''You know, I've always wondered what a kiss in the rain would feel like.'' I shivered, holding her to me.

''Wet. It would feel wet.''

''Just shut up and kiss me.'' She laughed, bringing her mouth to mine. Our bodies were so close I had to pull her up into the air and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She kissed with everything she was feeling, her fear, worry, sadness, passion, and mostly love. I twirled her in my arms without our lips disconnecting. It got even more heated when her tongue begged for entrance and I accepted it. Our tounges danced as we explored each other's mouths for the second time in the last few days.

''Let's take this up to my room.'' I told her. She did this cute pouty thing with her lips, but got off of me and took my hand.

We were barely up to my room when Alyssa started kissing me again.

''Come on, there might be people up here.''

''I can't help myself, Michael.''

I fumbled with my keys and finally, the door was open. With shaking fingers, I set my keys on the table. Before I could even get an orange soda from the fridge, Aly was pulling the wet jacket off my body.

''Come on, baby. Take off your wet clothes and we will find you something better to wear.''

''Mmmm... you just aren't giving up, are you?'' I asked, letting her lift my shirt up and pull it off.

'' Nope. I swear, we won't go any further then this. I just want to feel your skin against mine.''

''I know...'' I agreed with her fully. In one swift motion, I took her shirt off and she pressed herself to me just so she could feel the slightest bit of my skin against hers. I closed my eyes as she rubbed her hands against my chest. We were both cold and soaking wet and this was the best way to keep warm. We were kissing again, her tongue in my mouth and her lips as sweet as candy.

I gasped as she laid kisses into my chest and started sucking. Before long, we were back on my bed. She got off of me and we fell asleep with our arms wrapped around each other and her my chin resting on top of her head.


	7. Alyssa 4

A/N: Thanks for reading... I would really appreciate reviews! ^_^ Hope you enjoy, this was one of the hardest chapters to write... oh and please let me know if you like it, because I want to know if I should continue with Michael fanfics for now or not. Thank you!

Chapter Seven: Alyssa

''I'm not sure if I can do this.'' I tried to keep my breathing steady and even as we boarded the plane.

''You can. You love me, right?''

''Of ourse I do! I'll be at this adress, baby. It's my house, it's pretty big and there's an iron wrought gate outside. You'll know it when you see it. If you have any problems tonight, just come over and see me.''

''Okay. I can do that.'' I took a deep breath and accepted the piece of paper with his adress scribbled on it and sat next to him o the plane. For the entire flight, I had my MP3 Player out with one earbud in my ear and the other in his.

_When the lights go out_

_ We'll be safe and sound_

_ We'll take control of the world_

_ Like it's all we have_

_ To hold onto_

_ and we'll be... a dream._

My hand found his and I squeezed it tightly. I truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world on that plane. For the rest of the plane ride, we blasted music. Michael would tell me stories about meeting some of the singers, or even just the fact that he loved the song. He would say, '' I just love the melody,'' or ''The lyrics are beautiful.'' I would just smile and cuddle closer to him. We slipped into a deep slumber an hour or so before the plane landed.

''Come on, baby. It's time to get up.''

''Okay.'' I yawned, joining him. I met up with Tabbi and Laurie and together we hauled our luggage back to the busy streets of L.A. We had to part when I reached my lonely apartment.

''Good luck.'' Tabbi whispered in my ear as we hugged goodbye.

''Thanks for taking me, Laurie.''

''No problem, honey.'' She grinned before we split.

I walked in the door and turned the light to see Matt sitting on my couch.

''Hey baby! I missed you!''

''I missed you too. How did you get in?''

''You gave me the key remember? So I could take care of Jazzy, right?''

''Of course. How is she?''

''Just fine. She missed you lots too. Come on, Jazz, mommy's home!'' He yelled and I heard a crash. Jazzy KNEW what he meant. Suddenly, I saw her. When she was on all fours, her head was eye level with my hips. When she stood on her back paws, she could easily give me a big bear hug. Jazzy was almost an almost pure black siberian husky.

''Come here baby!'' I shouted, and my dog came bolting at me. She jumped all over me and started to lick my face. I missed her; she was so soft and fluffy. I suddenly wondered if Michael would mind taking in a dog? I thought it would be best to leave her with Matt, but looking into those bright blue eyes I knew that wouldn't be good.

''How have you been?'' Matt asked.

''I'm good. Listen, I really have to talk to you.'' My heart thudded loudly in my chest.

''I have to talk to you too! Come on!'' He took my hand and started leading me to my bedroom.

''Can we stay out here Matt?''

''Why? Does it make you nervous?''

''Yes. Especially after what I'm going to tell you.''

''Well before you start, I'll say what I need to.''

''Okay.'' I wanted to roll my eyes. I felt a need to get this done and over with. When he got on bended knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, I knew what he was going to do.

''Alyssa Renee Barnes... will you be my wife?''

''No, Matt.'' I sighed.

''What? I don't understand. Did something... who gave you that?'' He pointed to my necklace.

''Michael Jackson.''

''No, you're kidding me! You met the King of Pop and you didn't tell me?''

''I couldn't... because... I couldn't because... I fell in love with him. He's in love with me. Matt, I need you to let me go.''

''Why? After the best three years I've given you, you choose some popstar?''

''It's not about that! I trust him! Completly and honestly! I love him!''

''So everything you told me was a lie!''

''No, I love you too... I just love him more.''

''You whore! You slept with him, didn't you? That's why you're doing this! You're pregnant and you don't think I could take care of you.''

''I didn't... no, I would never...''

''So what, you made out with him? You got close and decided to come all the way here to tell me you wanted him instead? Well, you're about to go all the way tonight!'' Matt grabbed my hands and started draggin my towards my bed.

''No, Matt! Let go! Please, no!''

''Lay down and shut up!'' He ordered, throwing me ontop of my bed. Crying hysterically now, I felt paralyzed. _I forgot to pack the pepper spray.. DAMNIT!_ My mind screamed as I started sobbing. Matt snatched one of my winter scarves out of my dresser without taking his eyes off of me. Then, he held my hands up against the wooden bedpost and tied me to it. Next thing I knew, he was yanking my pants and underwear down together. I felt hot tears spilling down my cheeks and I didn't dare look as I heard him unzip his own jeans. WIthin seconds, I felt him enter me without mercy. He was purposly thrusting as hard as he could.

''Please, stop...'' I whined as he picked up the pace. My insides almost felt like they were ripping as warm blood trickled onto the bedsheets. I knew if I tried to struggle now, it would only hurt me more. He tried to kiss me, then backhanded me when he realized I wasn't kissing him back. I felt his class ring leave a deep cut in my cheek and I cried even more. It was all I could do.

_Michael... please help me. _I knew it was hopeless. I lost my virginity to someone I didn't want to give it to. I sobbed as he hit his climax and spilled inside me. I couldn't watch as he got dressed and pulled my underwear back up, but left my pants down. Matt wasn't anywhere near finished yet. He lifted up my shirt and unhooked my bra. His warm hands masaged my breasts and I just wanted him to stop, but the rest of my body was in so much pain I could barely move. I could hear Jazzy howling at the door; she was just as afraid as I was. Matt was now kissing and licking my neck, probably thinking I enjoyed it. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

''Aly? Baby, where are you?''

''I'm in here!'' I yelled as loud as I could. Matt punched me in the stomach so hard I swear I felt a rib snap in two. I looked down to see that there was already a giant bruise forming and I kept crying out. The door busted open and Michael stepped inside. I watched him slug Matt so hard I heard a sickening punch. Michael grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

''If you ever fucking touch her again, I will beat you within an inch of your life! Don't think the cops won't hear about this. Get out, now. Maybe it will give you a few minute's headstart.'' He threatened. Matt scrambled out, leaving me tied up, still feeling blood oozing into my underwear.

''Oh, baby, how far did he... that bastard! He... oh my God.''

''I've never heard you swear before.'' I whispered weakly as he untied me.

''I do it when I'm pissed enough.'' He hissed, bringing my body close to him and pulling my jeans up before buttoning them.

''Ughh... it hurts so bad... it feels like he broke me inside...''

''We need to get you to hospital. Do you want me to call an ambulance or do you feel up to me driving you?''

''Please drive me. I hurt so much...'' I begged as he held me close. I could feel the cut on my cheek stinging as he lifted me into his arms.

He carried me out to his car and set me down gently in his passenger seat. Gingerly, he buckled the seatbelt.

I wanted to ask him how he got there... how he knew I was in trouble... or even what he thought of Jazzy (who seemed very reluctant to let me go anywhere with Michael) but I was too weak. Everything hurt, especially my heart. I knew it was going to happen, but I had no idea how strong Matt was... or how unprepared I would be. If it hadn't been for michael... lord knows how much farther Matt would've taken it.

We were at the hospital within ten minutes or so and he was so tender with picking me up and out of the car. Michael took me inside the hospital doors and he shouted, ''Someone help me, please!''

I could see that people here were intimidated by the fact that Michael Jackson was carrying this overweight chick in his arms with bloodstained jeans and cuts on her face. but one brave nurse came forward.

''What happened to her, sir?'' The nurse asked, gazing at me with wide eyes.

''She was raped and she says it feels like her insides were torn... I know part of tht is normal, but I wanted to make sure she was alright. That and he hit her a few times, I don't know entirely how many times, how hard or whatever, but she's in a lot of pain.''

''Okay. Lay her on the stretcher and we will check everything out. Sweetie, she'll be fine. As soon as we're done, we will call you in and you can see her.''

''Promise?'' Michael's voice was filled with so much fear as his grip on me tightened.

''I promise. She'll be fine, dear.'' I liked the nurse. She was nice. Softly he nodded and lay me onto the stretcher. I felt his sweet lips kiss my forehead once before letting the nurse wheel me into the emergency room.

There were so many doctors... and a lot of bright lights. They were all feeling my ribs and peering at my stomach. My jeans were gone, then they were back. The cut on my cheek was fixed by plenty of ointment and a band-aid.

''Okay, darling. You were bruised pretty bad on your stomach but all your bones and organs are fine. That cut on your cheek was pretty deep, but the band-aid should take care of it. You bled pretty heavy after he raped you. There really isn't anything we can do for that, but there is something I wish to discuss with you. There is a very strong possibility you might be pregnant from this. Do you want to keep the babies, do you want a contraception... what do you want?''

''Umm... can I talk to Michael about it?''

''Sure. I'm sure he's worrying himself to death out there in the waiting room anyhow. Mark, can you tell him he can come in and see his girl now?''

''Yeah.'' A tall black doctor left the room to get my boyfriend.

The nurse told me I could stay the night if I felt that I couldn't walk and I agreed. In fact, I chose to stay at the hospital that night.

''Hey, angel. How is my girl?'' Michael asked me the moment he walked in. He was stroking my hair softly while I told him what the nurse said.

''Jazzy... he better not take her!''

''He won't. I called Tabbi and her mom while I was in the waiting room. Tabbi went over there and took Jazzy. She's with them now, and she's safe.''

''How did you know I was in trouble? I thought you weren't going to interfere because the poparazzi?''

''Tabbi called and said Matt wasn't at his place because she went to check up on you and see if you were okay. She figured he must've been over at your house.''

''Why didn't she go and save me?''

''She wanted to, but I told her no. I said I wanted to do it, poparazzi or no. I wasn't going to let him hurt you. I got there too late.''

''It's not your fault. I'm just glad you came when you did.''

''How do you feel?''

''Better now. Are you coming to get me tomorow afternoon?''

''Yeah, I will. When you feel good enough to walk sweetheart, you and I will move your stuff into my house, okay?''

''Sounds good. Do you think Jazzy could come too?''

''Yeah... I'm not too fond of little dogs, and Jazzy is almost as big as me. She will like it there.'' He sounded a little nervous.

''Michael... there is a good chance I could be pregnant. The nurses can't tell until a few weeks have passed. If I am pregnant, what do you want me to do, or do you want me to take a pill for it right now just in case?''

''Don't. We will keep the babies if you honestly are pregnant.''

''Really?''

''Of course. I've always wanted to be a father. They may not biologically be my children, but what does that matter? You'll make a great mom, too.''

''Really? I'm so tired...'' I yawned.

''Okay, well, I'm going to go. Take care of yourself, baby. I will be back tomorow. Sleep well.'' He told me before kissing my lips lovingly and walking out.

I slept restlessly that night, I tossed and turned plenty. I wasn't in pain when I woke up, but I was very sore and my stomach was adjusting to the giant bruise that was changing colors.

''How are you feeling this morning?'' The nice nurse asked me.

''Better. He doesn't want me to take anything. We will come back to find out if I am pregnant in a few weeks.''

''Make that a month, unless you start having symtoms. I think it's a good idea, to keep the children. You two are so cute together.'' The nurse looked like she was in her early thirtees. She was a red head with hair down to her chest and she was very shapely.

''You really think we are?''

''Yeah. I'm a big fan of Michael. He seems like such a nice guy. He really loves you.''

''How can you tell?''

''The way he looks at you. He practically begged me to let him stay all night with you last night but Doctor Fucinari wouldn't let him.'' She rolled her eyes.

''Ah that's alright. He worries too much, I think.''

''You slept in quite a bit, it's already eleven ' clock.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. You can go home anytime now.''

''He will be here soon, I can guarantee it. ''

I was right. Around One in the afternoon, Michael arrived to take me home. We walked out together and I was suprised to see Jazzy barking frantically n the backseat.

''Why-''

''What can I say, the dog's grown on me.''

''I love you!'' I almost leaped into his arms.

''I love you too.'' I heard his sigh into my ear. I grinned. The hardest part was over. Now, I could be with Michael forever.

We headed back to my house and we started packing as fast as we could. I dropped one of the boxes I was holding when I saw my bed.

''There's still blood on it.''

''I know. I haven't decided to call the cops yet. Sweetie, that's up to you. Do you want to go to court for this?''

''No. He's not worth it.'' I exhaled, slamming the bedroom door shut and grabbing the box once more. It took a few hours, but we managed to get all of my important, precious and just plain random things into the back of his car. Apparently, while he had the trail blazer in Greece, he had another one back here ( except this one was midnight blue). Jazzy sat on my lap the whole drive to Michael's house.

''It's beautiful... and huge!''

''Uh huh. Three story. Two bathrooms, Six guest bedrooms plus my room, a living room on the firt floor, a basement below that, an attic above the third floor, a computor room, an outdoor pool in the backyard, a garage, one kitchen and dining room and one reading room. It's kind of like a living room, but there are a bunch of couches and bookcases in it instead of a T.V.''

''Ah. Sweet.''

We spent more hours unpacking.

''Where do you want my clothes and personal things?''

''In my room. I have a pretty big closet in my room. It's the room straight across from the stairs.''

''Okay.'' I shrugged. I hauled up my boxes and headed up the stairs. The railing was iron wrought and so beautiful. All the carpeting downstairs was this hot crimson red color. All the rest was tile or hardwood. The door to Michael's room was a golden type of wood with a very elaborate doorknob. I opened it and had to gasp. He had a giant double bed in his room with iron wrought bars and a blue canopy that almost perfectly matched the carpeting in his room. Michael was right, his closet was HUGE. The closet was built right into the wall, and it was two beautiful glass doors with knobs on them. I slid them open to find another room attached to his. Inside were racks and clothes wheels... kind of like a store inside his house. I didn't bother with hangers- I never did. I just sorted them, folded the shirts and pants, matched the socks and set them in piles next to the cubbies holding his causual clothes.

Once I was done with my clothes, I moved on to deoderant and such. My hairbrush I set on top of his wooden dresser with all of his hairbrushes and stuff. My deoderant I set in the medicine cabinet with his in the upstairs bathroom, along with my shampoo, conditioner, hairties, razors and shave gel. I set all of my chargers, my cell phone and my MP3 player in the first drawer in his dresser that was empty. My favorite part of his room was the window a little ways across from his bed. It had this enormous window sill that I could sit on and just look outside, admiring L.A. It made me think of a room with a view.

''Are you almost ready?''

''I just have to get all of Jazzy's stuff out.''

''I already got it. All her toys are in the box in the living room and her water bowl and food bowl are on the floor in the kitchen.'' Michael said.

''Thank you!'' I smiled.

''How are you feeling?''

''Better. I'm still a little sore, and I bleed a little still, but it's much better.''

''That's good.'' He brought his mouth to mine and it was then that I realized how much better I was. Matt hurt me a little, but he still couldn't take Michael away from me. No one could- I wouldn't let them. Nothing would ever tear us apart.


	8. Michael 4

A/N: Sorry, but the next few chapters will be pretty short. They're sort of a detailed description of the wedding, the babies and such. There's one suprise though! ^_^ PLEASE review!

I was in the living room, flicking through the channels a three weeks after Aly moved in with me when I heard a scream from upstairs. Jazzy's ears pricked up and she got onto her paws, ready to follow her momma's bloodcurdling shriek. I raced up the stairs to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

''Come in!'' She shouted.

I hurried in and nearly ran into her.

''What's that?'' I pointed to something she was holding in her hand.

''Michael, I'm pregnant.''

''Really? Should I be excited or scared?''

''I don't know... I'm sort of both.'' She held up a shaking hand and put the test on the counter.

''Are you sure?''

''Positive.'' She took my hand and showed me all six pregnancy tests in the sink. Every single one had a little pink plus on the end.

''Wow. This is big news. So, I guess back to the hospital we go?''

''I suppose so. Do you want it to be a suprise?''

''The gender? Yeah. I love suprises.''

''Mmm... come here, daddy.'' She smirked, holding out her arms for me to hug her. I did, but then I swept her up in a long, passionate kiss.

We were starting to get pretty serious when Jazzy started howling at the door.

''Okay, we're making the dog jealous. Come on.'' She laughed, opening the door and letting her puppy lick her.

''She seems very protective.''

''Oh she is. That's why Matt made sure he closed the door tightly before he- ahem. Well, do you want to go right now?''

''Sure!'' I shrugged. We left Jazzy at home because we didn't know how long we would be out for, but we took a drive down to the hospital.

''We should know in two months what the gender is.'' Nurse Patti smiled. She was the one who helped Aly after Matt went psycho.

''Yay!'' Aly clapped her hands after we were told she was perfectly healthy, and Aly was given tips on how to deal with pregnancy.

''Aren't you scared?''

''I have you, what on this earth could I possibly be scared of?'' She was glowing with happiness, I just had to grin along with her.

We went out to dinner together, then we headed over to Tabbi's to tell her the good news.

''OH... MY... GOD!'' Tabbi freaked out, first kissing Aly on the cheek, then pressing a kiss into mine as well.

''Uh... the baby actually isn't mine.''

''Very funny, and I suppose you'll say Alyssa is not your lover?''

''Although those lyrics could work perfectly in Billie Jean, she is my lover, and her baby is not mine. They're Matt's.''

''Oh shit.'' Tabbi let slip.

''Uh huh. I'm just going to father him or her or them.''

''Aww how sweet. Damn. I go to Greece and find a whole new meaning to indigestion. You go to Greece and you find a hottie like him? My life sucks.''

''Sorry. Hey, he isn't all that great. If it wasn't for his dang morals, this baby might actually be his.'' Aly snorted, folding her arms.

''After we're married, I'll make up for it, I swear.''

''Huh. You make it sound like a promise.''

''Oh, you know I'll ask you.''

''When? I already know I want to spend my life with you! What's keeping you?''

''Finding a beautiful ring good enough to be on your finger... and the right time. Do you want me to marry you before or after the baby?''

''Before... and soon. Within the next month or so, because I don't want my baby showing during our wedding.''

''How about I ask you to be my wife before and we get married before, but we have the wedding after the baby?''

''Fine. I guess it will work... but after we are legally married, can we-''

''Yes, we can. We don't need a wedding to be married.''

''Okay, good. I'm getting impatient.''

It was amazing how much she wanted me even though Matt raped her and she was still sensitive about her dad. She had such an open heart.

After visiting Tabbi and Laurie, we went straight to our house. Of course by now, the press was eating it up. We were on every magazine and tabloid possible. So many headlines, they just made my head spin.

About two more weeks after our discussion about marrige, I made up a plan. I bought my baby a golden ring with a ruby cut into the shape of a heart on it. On the sides were the most perfect little strings of diamonds- three on each side. I dropped this ring in the petals of a rose and I brought the rose upstairs and gently set it on her dresser.

I made my way downstairs and sat in my chair. I was half asleep when I heard an excited squeal.

''YES! YES YES YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!'' I heard my fiance shout as she raced down the stairs.

''Yes to what, sweetheart?''

''Marrying you! I want to be yours forever!'' She giggled, straddling me on the chair. I placed my hands on her upper thighs as she tenderly pressed her lips to mine.

''Mmm... after we go the courthouse, we can go sooo much farther than this.'' I placed my forehed against hers.

''We could right now... but you have to continue to tease me.''

''It's not like I mean too. Besides, Aly, I figured you would want to wait a year or so before wanting commitment-especially after Matt-''

''That doesn't matter.''

''Alyssa, listen to me. Matt raped you. He tied you up and took something you can never get back. I know somewhere you are still hurting. Don't you dare act like it doesn't bother you.'' Her eyes filled with sadness and she got off me.

''I'll be in my room if you need me.''

'''Wait!'' I sighed, following her as she made her way up the stairs. I watched her slam the door to our bedroom with a heavy heart. Gathering up my courage, I softly knocked on the door.

''Go away. I need to think right now, Michael.''

''I know, but baby, if you're going to marry me, you need to let me inside. I know you're hurting, but please let me in.'' I waited patiently for her to open the door. I was silent as Alyssa sat on our bed and started sobbing.

''I wanted you to take it. It was yours!''

''What, angel? What was mine?''

''My heart! My body! My soul! EVERYTHING! I wanted to give you everything, but you wouldn't take it because of your beliefs.'' She shouted through her tears.

''Aly, do you know how close I got to taking it all? We had to wait. What would the press say? Would it even have changed what Matt did... or the way you feel about him?''

''Michael, I didn't want him to rape me. After I had that vision, I wanted to feel it with you first.''

''You shouldn't have kept that from me.''

''Why? It wouldn't have changed your mind!''

''You don't know that. I might have given in, had I known that.''

She continued crying until I climbed ontop of her and kissed her roughly. Her arms linked around my waist and I could taste salty tears in her soft lips.

''Aren't we going to get married first?''

''Fuck marrige. Aly, I want you. I've been trying to control it for a while now, and I just can't do it anymore. Are you ready for it?''

''Oh God yes.''

''It's going to hurt.''

''I know. I'm not a child.''

''You also know I love you, right?''

''And you know I love you too?''

I grinned as she helped me out of my jacket and I slipped her skirt off.

The blankets were warm and soft as I got up. It had to be around one in the morning when I went to look in the mirror and smirked. I looked like a mess. I was wearing Aly's lipstick all over my face and neck, then I could see several bruise- like hickies covering the base of my neck. She had fun.

''Is everything okay, baby?'' I heard her tender voice call out.

''Yeah sweetheart. Go back to bed, I'll be there soon.'' I smiled. So, there it all made love together for the first time out of a beautiful mistake, then we got married the very next day.

''Is everything alright?'' I asked her on the way home from the courthouse.

''Yeah. It's just perfect. Michael, about yesterday... you really didn't have to-''

''I did. Love needs expression, and it wasn't being expressed.''

''It was nice.''

''It was... and it is.

She grinned in the passenger seat before crying out in agony. I pulled the car over on the side of the road and started to recognize the sights and sounds of her visions.

''Ughh...'' She groaned, snapping out of it.

''What? What did you see?''

''I saw... absolutly nothing.''

''Don't lie to me. What did you see?'' I frowned, trying to be as strict as I could.

Her pretty green eyes met mine.

''In three hours, my dad will kill himself.''

''Where does he live?'' I asked.

''It doesn't matter. We're not going.''

''What? Why on earth not?''

''He's not my dad anymore.''

''Aly, I know you're mad at him, but God gave you these visions for a reason. You have to save him.''

''They're more of a suggestion than anything else.''

''I love you, but you're making a decision you will regret for the rest of your life. Please? Don't do it for you or him; do it for me.''

''Fine. But could you do most of the talking?''

''I'll try, but you know him best. In the end, it's up to you.'' I nodded. She gave me an adress and we sped off again, trying to find her dad.  
His house was very, very small. It seemed pretty crowded as we entered cautiously.

''Dad?''

''NOW I'M HEARING VOICES?'' Someone yelled. Then, I saw him. He was in the kitchen, holding a kinfe up.

''Dad, please, don't!''

''Aly? My baby? I-I'm so sorry! Everything I did- I know you can never forgive me... but...I'm so sorry. I got clean. I went to counseling. I stopped all of that. I thought I was a changed man. Those memories, they still haunt me. I never thought I would see you again.'' Her old man dropped the knife when she walked in. I saw her expression soften. I knew that she still loved her dad.

''Daddy...''

''Michael Jackson? Now I know I'm dead.''

''No, you aren't. He's my husband.''

''You're... God, I knew you were special, but-wow. Take good care of my little girl, okay?''

''Daddy, don't do it! Please! I forgive you!'' Aly yelled just as he stooped to pick up the knife.

''You do?'' He shivered. I watched as my wife gently approached him. Sweetly, she took the knife out of his hand.

''Yes. I forgive you.''

Those words made her father's heart melt and he embraced his little girl. I think I felt tears well up in my own eyes.

''Thank you, baby. Look at how beautiful you are! You're mother... you look so much like her. When you were little, you-''

''Looked a lot like you. I know. You were always proud of that.''

''So, you're marrying the king of pop, huh? Well, good luck! I hear popstars are extremly snooty.''

''Nah. He's sweet. I love him, daddy. Michael, can he stay with us? I hate the idea of leaving him here. He looks so thin...''

''You're just like Patti. Always complaining about how thin I am.''

''You can move in with us if you want.''

''Really? I'll have to think about it.''

''I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry. I could've called and at least seen if you had changed- I was just so scared...''

Her dad moved in within a few weeks of our pestering. We asked him to give her away at the wedding, and of course he said yes. Alyssa had changed. She felt happier- so much more secure. I knew it was for the better. She wasn't scared anymore. Sometimes, we spent whole nights having dinner together with her dad and talking about random things. In a way, I even felt better. I, of course kept my promise to Aly about making love to the break of dawn with her (we often did).


End file.
